zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Halkeginia
Halkeginia ---- Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta HenriettaMother2.jpg.jpg|Henrietta Mother Futatsuki4-LouiseFather.jpg|Duke of Tristain LouiseMother.jpg|Duchess Karin Desiree Eleanor.jpg|Eleanor Cattleya.jpg|Cattleya Chap1.png|Louise Tristain (トリステイン, Torisutein) the nation in which the majority of the story takes place. It is a small country resembling modern day Belgium with a part of the Kingdom of the Netherlands . It is under threat from Albion, because of a rebellion there by the people against the royalty. Tristain is home to a magical academy which attracts students from nearby countries known as the Tristain Academy of Magic. The academy is a highly acclaimed school for magical studies, where students gather to study the mysteries of magic. It even attracts students from Germania and Gallia. The main courtyard of the school is known as Vestrihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Familiar_of_Zero#cite_note-4Court. Militarily, the country is weak, with only a small permanent force, which forces it to make marriage alliances with other countries. This mirrors the political state of the Low Countries on many occasions throughout history, in reality. The capital city is Tristania (トリスタニア, Torisutania) and is located in the northwest of Halkeginia. Tristain is one of the countries founded by successors to Brimir's will. The other three are Romalia, Albion and Gallia. Romalia is founded by Brimir's apprentice, while the other three is founded by Brimir's sons. ---- Germania (ゲルマニア, Gerumania) is the largest kingdom in Halkeginia, and is also regarded as the strongest in terms of military might. Although its name comes from the Roman word for Germany, its landmass is much larger than would be expected, and seems to also occupy where a lot of Eastern European States and Western Russia should be. It is regarded as a more barbaric and down-to-earth type of country, with its men considered to be brutish. This parallels the Roman view on the people of Germania in reality. Gemania is located to the northeast of Tristain. ---- Tabitha.jpg|Tabitha Joseph.jpg|King Joseph Gaul TabithaFatherOrline.jpg|Duke of Orleans TabithaMotherBefore.jpg|Tabitha Mother Gallia (ガリア, Garia) is another kingdom in Halkeginia, located to the southeast of Tristania. Germania is on its eastern border, in the Alden Forest. It is the second largest country in Halkeginia, and it most similar to France, although it also seems to occupy where Iberia should be as well. Within the Gallia Royal Family, murders and assassination attempts have lead to an unstable royalty. In addition, there's a law that states if twins are born in the royal family one of the twins must die to prevent power struggles for the throneLN Vol17 Ch9. This is reflected on Gallia's crest of 'Two staves, one crown'. There is a city named La Rochelle in the mountains, which is also a major treeport. Gallia is the only nation mentioned so far that has 'black ops' organisation/s in their service, and regualrly hires mercenaries to do jobs. The various spies and assassins are lead by Joseph's daughter. ---- Romalia (ロマリア, Romaria) is a holy empire, located to the south of Gallia. It occupies a peninsula similar to Italy. The first emperor is the Gravekeeper of Founder Brimir, and is Brimir's apprentice. Due to its small size the emperors played up the religious fact and the fact the emperor is also the Pope of the Brimir religion to use the Church's power to overrule other countries' will if neededVolume 13 Chapter 1. ---- Albion (アルビオン, Arubion) is a floating island nation nicknamed the white country, which is similar to Britain, and is in a period of political strife. There is a rock they use to make ships fly up to Albion. Albion has a large deposit on the island which make the country float. Albion moves with the position of the two moons. It is the closes when the two moon are close together. According to the storyline, a group of nobles, known as Reconquista initiated a coup d'état against the royalty, and most of the Albion Royal Family had been killed. The last notable royal left alive is named Prince Wales.The name of the leader of the Parliament forces was Oliver Cromwell, and the leader of the Albion rebellion is also aptly named Cromwell. Cromwell seeks to spread his power elsewhere, and begins with Tristain. more info: Wikipedia Zero no Tsukaima References